Salqueen: Hard yet Easy
by AnimatedNation
Summary: Sally Carrera/ McQueen doesn't have the easiest life. But then again, she won't complain about it. Humanized short one-shot.


**Another Salqueen one-shot! I love this pairing! Also, this is a humanized story so I hope that you like it! ENJOY!**

* * *

Being Sally Carrera/McQueen wasn't all that easy. Though it wasn't something that she'd ever be one to complain about.

Sally owned two of what is possibly the busiest locations in Radiator Springs. Ever since a certain racer had ruined and fixed up the small, forgotten town, the place couldn't have been busier. Especially the two motel/hotel places which were the Cozy Cone and Wheel Well. Everyday, bundles of people would storm into the town and want to stay night after night.

But her business wasn't the only one that was up and running nearly 24/7.

Flo's Cafe was getting major props during the daytime and even late at night. Back in 2006, Flo had hired Lightning's two 'biggest fans' to help out with the place. Sally laughed a little at the memory of the first time that she met Mia and Tia. Now adults, they were pretty wild teens. They even wanted to race Sally in their little red cars while Sally had her famous Blue Porsche. She won, of course, so the girls had to work at Flo's.

The next big stop was Luigi's Casa Della Tires. People who were usually towed into town by Mater, Lightning's best friend, were sent to Luigi's shop to have new tires pit on their cars; trucks; etc.

Then there was Ramone's Tattoo place. Then Lizzie's gift shop. And Mater's Tow Mater company which was operated by Mater himself. He and Lightning were the two best friends anyone had ever seen. Sally was even surprised that the two got along so well. With Lightning being a famous racer and Mater being...well, Mater.

Anyway, Sally bustled around her office in the Cozy Cone and scrounged for the room key for number 6. Once she found it, she handed it to the tall man and watched as he was on his way to room number six. That was the last of costumers for the night, thank god. Leaning forward a little, Sally placed her hands firmly on her desk and exhaled a deep breath. Which was cut short when someone grabbed her from around the waist and pulled her close from behind. "Rough day...?" The figure asked softly.

Sally smiled a little to herself as she sunk into the embrace. "You have no idea..." Spinning around in the figures arms, Sally buried her face in Lightnings chest and placed her arms between the both of them letting out a long sigh.

Lightning smiled and wrapped her up in his arms. He kissed her softly. "Missed you, Sal." He stated softly. Sally chuckled. "We haven't even been apart for five hours..." She raised a playful eyebrow at her husband. They were about to kiss again when they heard Mater yelling something on the main road while driving fast in his old, rusted, brown truck. "THEY'RE COMIN'!" He exclaimed. Lightning's eyes widened. Sally thought for a moment before looking up at Lightning. "So...what were you and Mater doing?"

"Oh...nothing...well, nothing mu-" He was cut off when there was suddenly a crowd of cows running down the street. Sally glared up at her husband. "Nothing, huh?"

Lightning bit his lip..."We were smashing mail boxes. I swear." He tried though he knew that he was in trouble already. Sally only sighed and kissed Lightning lightly before shoving him away. "You're responsible for cleaning the place up when Sheriff gets all of the cows back to Frank. And you're not off the hook after that. Maybe I'll just tell Mack to not drive you at all next season."

"WHAT!? Sal, I know that you're upset about it. But this was only one time."

Sally snorted. "Yeah right. This happened a total of ten times now. In one year. How do explain that?" She asked while crossing her arms. Before Lightning got the chance to answer, Sally nodded. "That's what I thought. Now, I'll see you tomorrow. G'night, stickers." With that, she shut the door and left into their room that was attached to the office. Lightning mumbled something beneath his breath.

The brunette only smiled and shook her head.

Sure being Sally Carerra/McQueen was challenging at times, but Sally wouldn't have it any other way. At all.

* * *

**Short but sweet. I hope...Anyway, THANKS!**


End file.
